


Art for "the world was prose" from mellyflori

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: art for the amazing fic of mellyflori! please go check it out ;)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020





	Art for "the world was prose" from mellyflori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellyflori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyflori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the world was prose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515471) by [mellyflori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyflori/pseuds/mellyflori). 



Inspired by this:

  
_It becomes immediately apparent why this is Nicky's favorite place, why it would be anyone's favorite place. All the colors and contrasting shapes should feel chaotic, but every room feels so peaceful. In the Sealife Room, Joe stares at a tower of what looks like mixed blues and greens in swirls and tendrils that somehow look like water itself while being made entirely of glass._

_Nicky snags his sleeve and pulls him closer. "Look up close, and you can see that some of the pieces are clear, some are purple, there are blues and greens. Some are flat; some are thin, some are big, and reaching out like they want to touch us." He brushes a finger across the shoulder of Joe's jacket. It's not meant as a come-on at all, just Nicky's natural enthusiasm._

_Clearly, Joe's body doesn't care; it shoots goosebumps down that entire arm._

_"It's so beautiful," Nicky says, "and then you see the little creatures." He points to a gold-colored glass starfish. "I'm never sure if they are playing in the water, or if it has caught them up in its movement and is taking them somewhere." He looks up to see the sculpture rising to the ceiling. "Perhaps they will find themselves shooting out the top."_


End file.
